Errores: Nada sale segun lo planeado
by Jess A. BlackSkin
Summary: A Neji le dan un encargo, que acabará con el primer error. Un mañana primaveral, un picnic, un grupo, todos juntos... un bosque, aislado, con lugares para perderse... lluvia, compañerismo... Felicidad y muchos errores... NxH SxS NxT SxI
1. Error 1: Persiguiendo

_Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen... Son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto (pero se los tomo perstados para hacer esta histora que surgió de un sueño... aunque sea sin permiso xD)_

* * *

**Error 1: Persiguiendo**

El verano había llegado, y con él la época para ir a la playa, para el descanso, para disfrutar del sol… el mejor momento para divertirse… ¿o no?

Godaime les había dado un descanso a todos, unas semanas en las que no tendrían misiones y en las que poder desconectar, pero Hinata había decidido aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar y llegar a ser tan fuerte como deseaba y no quedar siempre renegada, no quería ser siempre la más débil del grupo. Así, iba cada mañana al bosque donde solían entrenarse cuando Kurenai era su sensei y allí se pasaba todo el día, hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando decidía que era mejor ir a casa a descansar.

Su padre encontraba un poco extrañas las salidas de su hija, no entendía porque se iba muy temprano por la mañana, y no volvía hasta la noche, cuando todos ya dormían. Así que pidió a Neji, quien también tenía vacaciones, si podía seguirla para descubrir que pasaba.

La mañana siguiente llego, y cuando Neji vio salir a Hinata por la puerta, después de unos segundos, salió él también y la fue siguiendo todo el camino.

- ¿dónde irá esta chica? – se preguntó, viendo como Hinata salía del centro de la aldea para adentrarse en el bosque.

Cuando Hinata llegó al claro donde siempre entrenaba, dejó sus cosas bajo un árbol y se dispuso a calentar.

_- espera… ¿está entrenando? ¿Para eso aprovecha las vacaciones esta chica...?_ – se sorprendió. Y se quedó un rato más a verla, aunque siempre a cierta distancia.

Aunque, pasados unos minutos, tuvo que desaparecer ya que vio que la chica se disponía a usar el byakugan, y como le pillara, tendría algunos problemas para explicar qué hacía allí.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Hinata, Neji tragó saliva,_ ¡o no, me ha pillado!_ – ah… ¡hola! – saludó Hinata sonriente al chico que acababa de aparecer.

_- ¿qué hace él aquí? _- se extrañó Neji, esta vez con un matiz de rabia.

Shino acababa de llegar, con su cazadora negra siempre cubriéndole la cara. No hizo ninguna señal de saludo o emoción, o sencillamente es que con la cazadora no se podía distinguir. En ese momento el chico dejó las cosas junto con las de Hinata y se dispuso a entrenar con ella.

- oye… gracias por hacer esto… realmente lo necesito. – agradeció Hinata, mirando al chico a los ojos (bueno… a las gafas)

- Hinata… no te digo que entrenar sea malo, pero no lo necesitas realmente, ¡tú eres buena! Lo único que te falta es más confianza en ti misma… - dijo Shino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.

- realmente tiene razón… - susurró Neji.

- ¿por qué no te vas hoy conmigo? Luego he quedado con Kiba para ir a comer una barbacoa… - le invitó el chico.

- bueno… ya veremos, ¿empezamos?

Y los dos empezaron a entrenar. Hinata había pedido la ayuda de Shino por sus insectos, ya que él los esparcía y ella, con el byakugan, tenía que "encontrarlos".

_- bueno… será mejor que me vaya o aun me descubrirá…_ - anunció Neji, pero en ese momento, Hinata apareció debajo del árbol en el que él estaba subido.

- ¡Neji! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – preguntó la chica, entre molesta y avergonzada.

- eh… pues… es que te estaba buscando… porque… es que… - tenía que inventarse una excusa… y rápido. – es que me he encontrado con Naruto, que dice si os querréis venir mañana de… picnic!

- ¿qué?... Naruto… ¿me ha invitado a ir? – preguntó la chica, sonrojada.

- sí… dice que van a ir todos y quiere que vengáis! – sonrió el chico _"mierda… eso no tendría que haberlo dicho"_ pensó Neji.

- Todos... qué raro… Kiba no me dijo nada… - se sorprendió Shino, quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

- porque se lo habrán dicho esta mañana… bueno, como ya lo he dicho, entonces… me voy. – dijo Neji, despidiéndose.

- espera… mañana, ¿cómo quedamos? – preguntó Hinata.

- ¿eh?... ¡ah!.. pues… a las… 10… en la entrada… - improvisó Neji, para luego desaparecer.

- vaya… mañana iré de picnic con Naruto… - sonrió Hinata, y no borró esa sonrisa en todo el entrenamiento. – bueno… quizá sí que iré a la barbacoa con vosotros, y luego a casita… ¡qué mañana hay que estar despierta!

- dios mío… como condiciona Naruto la vida de esta chica… - pensó Shino.

* * *

Esto es como un prologo... a ver qué os parece la idea... luego se irá desarrollando la trama y abran muchos mas errores por parte de más gente ^^

Ya sabeis... apretad el boton que hay aquí abajo, que tampoco cuesta tanto... y esto ayuda mucho a una escritora ^/^

Gracias a los que comentareis, y a los que no lo hagais también, gracias por leer!

Ya sabeis, dadle al boton! T_T


	2. Error 2: Decir Todos

**Error 2: Decir todos**

_- ¿Por qué habré dicho lo del picnic? ¡¿Por qué he dicho TODOS?_ – se repetía Neji, arrepintiéndose de no haber reaccionado mejor. – _ahora… convence a todos para que vayan mañana al picnic… ¡seré estúpido!_

Neji apareció en la puerta de la casa de Naruto, llamó a la puerta y pasados unos cuantos minutos (casi 10 para ser exactos…) el chico abrió la puerta. A Neji le vino una mezcla de olores entre cerrado, pies, polvo y ramen, que realmente te daba una buena bofetada. Luego vio al chico todo despeinado y con el pijama aun puesto.

- vaya… veo que disfrutas de tus vacaciones… - suspiró Neji.

- ah! Hola Neji… ¿qué quieres? – pregunto Naruto, algo adormilado.

_- dios mio… si son más de las 12… ¿se acabará de despertar?_ – pensó Neji, aunque realmente no le sorprendió… - _qué despreocupado_

- dime… ¿querías algo? – preguntó el rubio.

- eh… sí, ah! ¿Quieres venir mañana de picnic con los demás al bosque de la aldea?

- eh… mañana… ¿por qué?

- no se… lo han organizado así…

- pues… es que realmente no tengo muchas ganas… - suspiró Naruto. – quizá otro día…

- pero… - Neji hizo una pausa pensando en cómo convencer al chico, ¡lo tenía que convencer! – es que… Sakura dijo que vendría… pero solo mañana… y bueno… en el bosque es muy fácil que dos personas se pierdan y… allí pueden tener intimidad… - en ese momento a Naruto se le iluminó la bombilla y asintió enérgicamente, diciendo repetidas veces que iría.

- de acuerdo, pues nos vemos en la entrada del bosque mañana a las 10.

- a las 10? Tan temprano… - bufó el rubio – bueno… todo sea por Sakura.

- Dios… ahora encuentra a todos y que puedan mañana… - bufó Neji – mira allí esta Kiba.

- Hola Kiba!

- eh! Hola Hyuuga, ¿qué tal? – saludó el castaño, extrañado por lo amistoso del chico.

- bien… por aquí andamos… oye… ¿qué te iba a decir? – empezó el castaño.

- pues si no lo sabes tú…

- a ver… me han dicho de ir de picnic mañana, ¿te querrás venir? – _por favor… ¡di que sí!_

- ir de picnic… ¿con quién? – preguntó el chico, no muy convencido.

- pues de momento me lo ha dicho Naruto, y también vendrán Hinata y Shino.

- bueno… pues si estos dos vienen, tendré que ir ¿no? – sonrió Kiba, ya más animado.

- vale… - ¡gracias! – bueno… pues nos vemos mañana… me voy.

Neji siguió andando, pensando en quien más tendría que venir mañana, iba diciendo los nombres y contando con los dedos: según sus cuentas le faltaba Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Lee y Tenten.

- ¡Hola Neji! – saludó Tenten, a lo lejos, haciendo gestos con la mano.

- ¡Hola Tenten! ¿cómo vamos? – saludó Neji, imitando a la chica y acercándose.

- bien… ahora iba a la biblioteca que allí he quedado con Sakura y Ino para no olvidarnos de todos (que aplicados que son eh!) – explicó la chica.

- vaya… pues te acompaño, que quiero comentarles a las chicas una cosa.

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Tenten, mirando al chico de una forma que llegó a asustarle.

- pues… es que Naruto me ha dicho de ir de picnic mañana y voy a decirles que si se quieren venir…

- ¿Naruto? Qué raro que no se lo dijera primero a Sakura…

- Sí…es que no la encontraba… y me lo ha dicho a mi… y se ve que se iba a hacer un recado y me ha dicho que si encontraba a los demás que se lo dijera… - improvisó el chico "_hoy me tendrían que dar un Óscar por mis actuaciones"_ sonrió el chico.

- ah sí… y ¿a quién se lo has dicho?

- pues… a Kiba, Hinata, Shino… y bueno, Naruto y yo.

- y… ¿puedo ir yo? – preguntó Tenten.

- claro… yo contaba que ya estabas invitada… que habías cogido que contaba contigo. – sonrió el castaño.

- ah… vaya… - contestó ella, con otra sonrisa – mira, ya hemos llegado.

Los dos entraron en la enorme biblioteca de Konoha y se dirigieron a la zona de mesas centrales, no tardaron en encontrar a las chicas.

- hola Tenten – saludó Sakura. – eh… hola Neji

- ¡hola! – saludaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ino.

- pues que resulta que dice que Naruto está organizando un picnic y que si vamos… - explicó Tenten, Neji le miró como diciendo… "_me han preguntado a mi ¬¬"_

- ah… mañana… de picnic… pero… teníamos pensado ir a comer con Tsunade y Shizune ¿no?

- es verdad…

- bueno… pues ya le diré a Sasuke que no podréis venir… y eso que me comentó que pensaba, que el bosque era un lugar donde se perdería fácilmente… y que querría ir con alguien en quien confiara… - las dos chicas tuvieron a la vez la visión de ellas perdidas con Sasuke en el bosque, solas y aprovechando la ocasión y se les iluminó la mirada.

- bueno… supongo que no pasará nada si atrasamos la comida con Tsunade, ¿no? – comentó Sakura.

- no… no creo que pase nada – dijo Ino.

_- dios… que ingenuas que son… ¿se creen que Uchiha diría algo asi? _– pensó Neji –_ el problema será convencerlo a él._

- por cierto… ¿quién mas vendrá? – preguntó Ino.

- pues… Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, yo… y Sasuke – mintió en este último el chico.

- vaya… y ¿en quién más pensabas? – preguntó Sakura.

- pensé en decírselo a Shikamaru y Choji – comentó Neji.

- ah… pues… están en el tejado de este edificio…

- tan vagos como siempre… - suspiró Neji, saliendo de la sala y despidiéndose de las chicas a las que vería mañana.

- Vaya… está bien que Godaime nos haya dado unas vacaciones ¿no? – comentó Shikamaru a su amigo.

- sí… podremos descansar un poco… - contestó Choji, comiendo otra patata frita de la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

- ¡ohayô, mina! – saludó Neji a los dos chicos.

- ah! ¡hola Hyuuga! – correspondió Shikamaru, levantando levemente la cabeza del banco en el que estaba tumbado, mirando las nubes.

- oye… Naruto me ha dicho de ir de picnic mañana y me ha pedido que os diga si os queréis venir… ¿qué le digo?

- picnic… ¿habrá comida? – preguntó Choji.

- hombre… la que llevemos – dijo Neji, un poco sorprendido de la reacción del chico.

- un picnic mañana… que problemático… y ¿quién más va?

- pues… de momento Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto y yo. Y me falta decírselo a Lee y a Sasuke.

- bueno… pues ¿Por qué no?... – respondió Shikamaru, volviendo a recostarse.

- vale… pues ¡cuento con vosotros! No vemos mañana a las 10 en la entrada del bosque ¡adiós!

Cuando Neji salió de la biblioteca, iba pensando en como iba a convencer al Uchiha para que se viniera mañana… _Pero es que si no viene tendremos un problema_ – pensó – _porque… si no viene, Sakura e Ino se iran, y si Sakura no va… Naruto tampoco y si Naruto tampoco, Hinata tampoco y… sabrá que era una mentira… y tendremos un problema… así que… más me vale que me diga que sí… _- suspiró el chico. – _bueno, primero vamos a buscar a Lee, que seguramente estará en el dojô con Guy._

Neji entró en el dojô y no le fue difícil encontrar al chico en uno de los tatamis luchando contra el que fue su maestro.

- ¡Lee! – gritó Neji, saludando al moreno, esté le devolvió el saludo, pero justo en ese momento Guy le asestó una buena patada en toda la nuca. – au… eso debe doler.

- ¡no vale! ¡estaba saludando a Neji! ¡Estaba fuera de la pelea! – gritó Lee.

- ¡no hay pausas en una batalla, se ha de estar completamente atento, siempre! – dijo Guy.

- tiene razón, sensei – dijo Lee, apuntando esa nueva información en su preciada libreta.

_- no sé porque lo apuntara todo… si total, seguro que luego ya no lo volverá a leer… _- pensó Neji, con una débil sonrisa.

- hola Neji! ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿vienes a entrenar? – preguntó Lee, llegando donde el chico estaba.

- no, vengo a comentarte si te quieres venir de picnic mañana con los demás… vamos Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Shino y yo.

- ¡así que una cita de amistad con todos! ¡Por supuesto que me apunto! – afirmó el chico, con los ojos brillantes y el pulgar alzado delante de la cara de Neji.

_- dios… que extraño es este chico… _- bufó el castaño, mirando a Lee con una sonrisa. – esta bien, cuento contigo ¿no? – el moreno asintió – ¡pues nos vemos mañana a las 10 en la entrada del bosque! – dijo, despidiéndose.

_Bueno… ahora me cuesta lo peor… convencer a Sasuke Uchiha… dios… ¿dónde estará?_

Neji empezó a andar buscando al chico, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, fue por todas las calles del centro de la aldea, al despacho de Godaime, a la entrada de la aldea, al bosque… no lo encontró en ningún lado… así que pensó en rendirse cuando pensó en ir donde el clan Uchiha tenía sus casas.

Cuando llego a la "zona Uchiha" un sentimiento de opresión le inundó el pecho, hacía muchos años que esa zona estaba desierta, pero nunca había entrado allí, como la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea. Decidió mirar un poco por encima para luego irse cuando se fijo que en una especie de muelle cerca del lago que había al lado de la zona, había un chico sentado. Sin duda, ese era Sasuke. Se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- eh… ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga? – preguntó Sasuke, girando la cabeza y soltándose de la mano del castaño

- lo mismo te podría preguntar… - respondió Neji, después de una pausa el chico decidió hablar. – oye… me ha dicho Naruto que quiere hacer mañana un picnic y que si te quieres venir

- pues no me apetece mucho, la verdad… – suspiró Sasuke, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, seguía mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago.

- vaya… bueno pues le diré que no…

- ¿quién va? – preguntó el chico, cuando Neji ya empezaba a girarse, maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas al Uchiha_ "me va a meter en problemas"_ pensaba el castaño.

- pues… Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten y yo. – dijo Neji, contando con los dedos.

- bueno… supongo que me iría bien desconectar un poco ¿no? – suspiró el moreno, levantándose. – así que dile al gatito que iré. – contestó Sasuke, empezando a andar.

- bueno… pues nos vemos mañana, a las 10 en la entrada – contestó Neji, despidiendo al chico que ya se alejaba. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo hizo leve gesto con la mano sin siquiera girarse y siguió su camino. Neji se acercó al final de las maderas y miró al lago, viendo su reflejo en el agua _"¿en qué estaría pensando?…_" se preguntó el chico.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis, hayas o no dejado review. **

**Pero sobretodo un abrazo especial a… rin uzumaki hyuuga uchiha y nagaraboshi4739 UN BESO!**


End file.
